theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruthless Mercenaries
The Ruthless Mercenaries will be the first of hopefully several series made by Starwarrior247. It will contiune about the exploits of Cad Bane and Reik Turman. A third character will also be introduced who will play a bigger role as Star's series (games included) progresses. The series is being made weekly, but the first episode premeired on November 8, 2013. It was on hiatus between December 13 to January 31, which served as a break in the middle of the series. A month also went by between episode 9 and the finale, but 5 months after the series began, the finale aired on March 28, 2014. Plot After betraying their group, Cad Bane and Reik Turman are out on their own. With no supplies, they are forced to find a way to live immediately. However, danger can be found almost anywhere on Trazibar. And things will change once they meet this mysterious bounty hunter... Now that they are teamed up with this newly found bounty hunter known as Barst. He has a rich backround and together they go on different "missions" serving only themselves. And with each task, things keep on getting bigger and more involved with Trazibar as a whole. Episodes Episode 1 ~ The Cost of Betrayal (Aired November 8, 2013) --- 'After escaping from their group in a shocking betryal, bounty hunters Cad Bane and Reik Turman journey to find a way to survive on their own. But things don't go as planned as they fall into a trap. '''Episode 2 ~ Party Crasher (Aired November 15, 2013) --- '''Bane and Reik have been captured by Orcs and being sentenced to fight to the death in a tournament, they must figure out how they'll survive. But with this brutal tournament, it will prove to be most difficult. '''Episode 3 ~ A Mercenary's Past (Aired November 22, 2013) --- '''Barely surviving the deadly competition at the Orc camp, Bane and Reik follow the mysterious man who saved their lives. He takes them to his hideout. There, they learn many new things about him and Trazibar, some of which are disturbing. '''Episode 4 ~ Heartache (Aired December 6, 2013) --- '''Bane, Reik, and their new ally Barst have run out of food at their hideout. Together, they embark on their first task together. But they are ruthless killers and will not be kind to whoever they retrieve the food from. '''Episode 5 ~ Increasing Sorrows (Aired December 13, 2013) --- '''They have ran out of drink now. Together they go on their second mission. And this one will begin to show that they aren't the only group of bounty hunters out there. '''Episode 6 ~ The Captain of the Tower (Aired January 31, 2014) ---' Now being together for awhile and performing many bold missions, Barst, Bane, and Reik embark on their most dangerous task yet: to infiltrate and rob a tower's riches. Sound easy? Not quite. Not only is this tower filled with countless Orcs, they are some of Trazibar's best that the Emperor has to offer. '''Episode 7 ~ Breakout (Aired February 14 2014) --- '''Barst and Bane must stage the ultimate escape. In order for them to breakout of the Tower of Belafona alive, they'll have to dodge hundreds of Orcs. But they also have to save Reik, who is locked away in a torture chamber with Captain Falgo. Along the way, Barst and Bane meet a seer and several other new characters, but whether or not they'll help is unknown. And escaping from the Tower of Belafona comes with a great cost. '''Episode 8 ~ Period of Despair (Aired February 21, 2014) --- '''Just after their escape from the Tower of Belafona, the mercenaries are are the run from firece trolls and Orcs. As they struggle to survive, they must try to find a place to hide. '''Episode 9 ~ Assassin from the Dead (Aired February 28 2014) --- '''The chase continues. Now all the Orcs of Belafona are amassed and on the march! With Captain Falgo leading them he believes they should and have to be successful. But just to make sure, he hires an assassin to personally track down the mercenaries. Only this assassin is unlike any other. '''Episode 10 ~ Downfall (Aired March 28, 2014) --- '''In the thrilling finale of the series, the mercenaries are lost in the middle of an epic chase. As the stakes raise, the odds increaase against them, and new twists and dangers present themselves, they try their best to stay alive. And with the cliffhanger ending that'll continue in Hostages of Trazibar, will the mercenaries and other key characters survive? Characters Main Characters Cad Bane Reik Turman Barst Orcs Captain Falgo Rock Hoover Johnny Salami Paul the Doll Dick Pole Harry Weiner Vanessa Samuel The Captain of the Tower Other Characters Katie Tyler Fred Bartender girl Bar occupants Phillip Bobby Grandma Lily Johnny Mom Grandma #2 - Charlotte Grandfather #2 Obi-Wan Kenobi (flashback) Recap on Past Episodes '''Episode 1 ~ http://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/10748931046/ Episode 2 ~ '''http://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/10874878286/ '''Episode 3 ~ http://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/10986994033/in/photolist-hJTdxB Episode 4 ~ '''http://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/11229719185/ '''Episode 5 ~ '''http://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/11330109104/ '''Episode6 ~ '''https://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/12109480113/in/photostream/ ' '''Episode 7 ~' https://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/12278396483/ Episode 8 ~ https://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/12622144595/ Episode 9 ~ https://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/12815800533/in/photostream/ '''Episode 10 ~ '''https://www.flickr.com/photos/104822205@N05/13229384064/ Trivia This is the first series created by Starwarrior247. The first and only confirmed season of the series will consist of 10 episodes. Star plans to show episodes up until December 13, 2013. After that, he'll take a break for the holidays but continue to make more episodes. The episodes will start up again on January 31, 2014. The Ruthless Mercenaries will link into Hostages of Trazibar, Star's sequel to Stranded on Trazibar. Category:Series